ucberkeleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Going to Places with BART
For a student without a car, the Bay Area Rapid Transit system is an important means of travel throughout the Bay Area, especially when trying to go outside the immediate vicinity of Berkeley. The train lines in Berkeley go only in two directions, either north or south. To reach the majority of locations, a transfer will be required at one or more locations. San Francisco From the Downtown Berkeley station, begin by boarding any of the southbound trains. A SF/Millbrae-bound train (the end point is Millbrae, but the fact that the train passes through San Francisco is always announced with it) requires no transfers. Boarding a Fremont-bound train will require a transfer at MacAurthur Station, the first transfer point two stops down. At this point, train arrivals are usually synchronized with a San Francisco-bound train that will end in Daly City or SFO. Board that train for the remainder of the trip. *'Market Street' - Upon arriving in San Francisco, the first four stations are all located at some point along Market Street, a major commercial district. Since this broad descriptor covers such a vast area, it would be wise to refer to this link to find the station closest to your intended destination. *'Fisherman's Wharf' - Upon arriving in San Francisco, disembark at Embarcadero station (the first). Head east along Market Street, and you will eventually find yourself at The Embarcadero and the waterfront. Head north (the pier numbers will be going from higher to lower) until you have arrived at your destination. *'Alcatraz' - Alcatraz Island is one of the major tourist sights in San Francisco. To reach it, follow the same directions used to reach Fisherman's Wharf. The ferry to Alcatraz is at Pier 33. *'Chinatown' - The closest BART stations to Chinatown are Montgomery and Powell. Grant Street, the street leading up to Chinatown's famous gate, is located at about the mid-point between the two stations. From Montgomery, it would be advisable to head northbound, and then go west two blocks at one of many possible cross streets. From Powell, head east along Market to Grant, and then continue north. *'San Francisco Airport' - The BART runs directly to SFO. However, only one specific line goes to the airport, so if you are not already on a train headed directly there, you will need to transfer. This can be done at any station between Embarcadero and Daly City, with San Bruno as your recommended transfer station. Oakland Oakland can be reached from Berkeley by a southbound train. A Fremont-bound train is a direct line that will take you through most of the city. It is also possible to take a San Francisco-bound train, but a transfer will be required if you want to go anywhere further south than downtown. *'Chinatown' - Take any southbound train from Berkeley, and disembark at the Oakland City Center/12th Street station. You will find yourself on Broadway Street, and Chinatown consists of the blocks to the east of Broadway heading south until 6th street. The major commercial center is at 8th and Webster. *'Jack London Square' - Take any southbound train from Berkeley, and disembark at Oakland City Center/12th Street station. Head south along Broadway Street all the way until the street ends. *'Oakland Airport' - Take a Fremont-bound train to the Coliseum/Oakland Airport station. At this station, you will take the AirBART shuttle for the remainder of the trip to the airport. Riding the AirBART will require the purchase of a special ticket. Note: this ticket is NOT a standard BART ticket and can be bought ONLY at the Coliseum/Oakland Airport station. External Links *BART - Official Website *Mapquest - Official Website category:Transportation